


В то же время, в другом месте

by ka_mai



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Horror, Missing Scene
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-06
Updated: 2013-04-06
Packaged: 2017-12-07 17:02:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/750899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ka_mai/pseuds/ka_mai





	В то же время, в другом месте

Портал расцветает в полутёмном зале диковинным алым цветком, и Род ступает на пол Ковчега новыми блестящими туфельками.   
– С возвращением, – говорит Граф, и ровно две причины мешают ей привычно кинуться ему на шею. Первая – отсутствие знакомой мягкой доброжелательности в голосе. Вторая – на софе у камина полулежат-полусидят Джасдеро и Девито. Деловитая акума рядом собирает с пола разрезанные бинты и какие-то тряпки, до недавнего времени, очевидно, служившие Узам одеждой.  
– Спасибо, что открыла мне дверь, – говорит Граф, его кресло-качалка тихо скрипит. У ног примостились два разноцветных клубка пряжи, но спицы в руках Графа неподвижны.  
– Ну конечно, Тысячелетний, – улыбается Род, всё ещё глядя на спящих братьев.  
– С ними будет всё в порядке, – чуть теплее отвечает Граф на невысказанный вопрос. – Лучше пойди проверь, как там малыш Тики.  
Род срывается с места, но потом разворачивается на каблуках и подходит к софе. Целует сначала Девито – в одну щёку, затем Джасдеро – в другую. Дышат они легко-легко, Деро где-то потерял своё «украшение», а руки у братьев там, куда попала Чистая Сила, воспалённые и горячие на ощупь. Стигматы и воздух вокруг – наоборот, холодные, и этот холод очень быстро пробирается внутрь Род, ей приходится несколько раз прикусить губы, чтобы не казалось, будто они онемели.  
– Подобрал мальчишек у лестницы, – зачем-то поясняет Граф. – Гадкие экзорцисты.  
– Ненавижу, – отзывается Род. Рыжие отсветы огня пляшут по лицу, и выражения на нём не разобрать.

В дверях Род встречается с Лулубелл.   
Взгляда Лулубелл не поймать, она вообще не смотрит на Грёзу. На братьев, впрочем тоже – Лулубелл смотрит мимо.  
Лулубелл смотрит на Графа, и Род её немного жалко.

***  
В этом новом Ковчеге планировка залов – будто зеркальная, но найти комнату Тики не составило бы труда, даже стань Ковчег лабиринтом. Достаточно идти по отпечаткам ауры – Род чувствует её так же чётко, как смерть Скина Борика в Ковчеге старом. Только в этой на вкус – торжествующие винные нотки.  
В комнате Тики копошатся целых три акума второго уровня; Род не задумываясь приказывает им выметаться. Садится на край постели и долго смотрит на Тики. Волосы у него длиннее, чем были до превращения, и выглядят как проволока. Это даже обидно, но Род говорит себе, что привыкнет, а в остальном Тики вернёт себе нормальный облик – когда регенерирует окончательно.   
– Почему ты остановил меня тогда? – спрашивает она, – это человек в тебе думал, что Чистая Сила уничтожит ноя, или ной хотел окончательно пробудиться?  
Род думает, не стоит ли представить, что она плачет – это кажется подходящим к ситуации, картинным, обыденным, человечным.  
Вместо этого Род представляет нож.  
Взобравшись на постель с ногами, она рывком сдирает остатки железной маски с лица Тики, подцепив её за край, не обращая внимания на чёрную кровь, пачкающую пальцы и белоснежные рукава.  
Тики стонет, и Род просит:   
\- Потерпи.  
 _(мне нужен твой ответ)_  
Ей кажется, что надо что-то говорить, и Род шепчет, радуясь, что прогнала из комнаты акума:  
– Ты всегда был другим, и я так надеялась, и это смешно, Тики, потому что я не знаю, на что именно я надеялась...  
 _(этому не учат в частной школе)_  
Плоть под ножом расходится легко, проклятые пули из Чистой Силы Род достаёт руками и тут же растирает в ладонях, не обращая внимания на жжение. Свинцовую крошку, в которой не осталось светлой материи, она просто смахивает на пол.   
– Это Скина убили, не Гнев Ноя, понимаешь? Гнев Ноя жив. Никого нельзя убить этой голубой гадостью...  
 _(но как легко она меняет цвет)_  
Там, откуда Род вынимает пули, раны начинают сочится уже серо-красным, не чёрным, и Род еле заметно выдыхает.  
– Слишком много для тебя одного. Ты же не хочешь этого, Тики?  
Кончик ножа согласно подрагивает.  
Там где прошёл меч Аллена Уолкера,  
 _(Аллен, мой глупый Аллен)_  
ткани твёрдые, горячие, и Род боится, что даже вырежи она все отравленные Чистой Силой мышцы и участки кости, они восстановятся такими же. Но Род не пробует этого сделать, потому что опасается иного – что тело Тики сломается в её руках, как сломалось тело Скина Борика.   
_(не от Чистой Силы же так получилось, правда, Сладкоежка?)_  
В конце концов, этот нож – творение Грёзы Ноя и полностью состоит из Тёмной Материи.  
– Мы ведь не скажем Графу? Я не хочу... ещё немножко. Ещё чуть-чуть с тобой поиграть.  
Ещё чуть-чуть – и будто вплавленные в тело  
 _(полупереваренные)_  
пули заканчиваются. Раны без них затягиваются быстро, даже шрамов не остаётся.  
– Вот и всё, – улыбается Род, очищая перемазанные ладони о подол (на юбке остаются некрасивые подпалины, но Грёзе нет дела до обновления этой иллюзии).  
– Я не знаю, зачем это делаю, но тебе скоро станет лучше, – говорит Род, стирая пот со лба Тики краешком покрывала.  
Она целует холодные стигматы и ложится рядом с беспамятным мужчиной, обнимая его за шею.  
– Как ты думаешь, что будет с Джасдеви?  
 _(что будет с нами?)_  
Как ты думаешь, экзорцисты когда-нибудь поймут? Аллен поймёт? Скажи мне?  
Тики молчит.  
В тонкой полоске отброшенного на край постели ножа мерно покачивается чужая улыбка.


End file.
